Sufrir a Solas
by kurooha
Summary: Los padres de Sora siempre han querido que ella sea lo que ellos no han podido ser, quieren que sea perfecta, ¿pero como pasa la chica todo eso?


Konnichiwa!!! Aquí va mi tercer fic de Digimon, creo… :S Es desde el punto de vista de Sora aunque no refleje mucho sobre las personas que hay y todo, pero yo solo he hecho este fic por la relación hijo/padres. Espero que os guste. Y se lo dedico a todos aquellos que al leerlo se encuentren que ellos les pasa lo mismo. Por cierto, no tiene mucho sentido con la serie así que no intentéis meterle algún tiempo o pensar en cuando pudo haber ocurrido.

***********

Sufrir a Solas

***********

Hoy han venido amigos de mis padres a cenar, a un principio solo era una visita, tomar el café mientras hablaban un poco de todo, pero al final se convierte en una cena. Habían venido sus dos hijos con ellos, la niña un año más pequeña que yo, era una gran amiga mía y estuvimos toda la tarde hablando sobre nuestras cosas. Me explicó que estaba saliendo con un chico, por lo que me describió de su manera de ser, me entraron ganas de conocerle, de ver como era. He de decir que últimamente me había dado por escribir y alguien como él me interesaba, por que era una persona diferente, difícil de descubrir en que pensaba o cual sería su primer movimiento. Por lo tanto, ella y yo les suplicamos a nuestros padres que si podía quedarme esa noche a su casa a dormir y venir al día siguiente por la noche, ya que su novio con un amigo venía el día siguiente por la tarde. No nos dijeron nada, ni un si ni un no, nos dejaron un ya lo veremos.

Nos fuimos al salón, junto con su hermano que estaba jugando a la consola. Nos quedamos en silencio, solo se sentía a los mayores en la cocina hablando… aunque yo que estaba concentrada en lo que hablaban pude sentir que hablaban del problema que hacía tiempo que estaba viviendo nuestra familia. El problema del que tanto daño me hacía. Los dos invitados no hacían nada solo escuchaban todo lo que decían mis padres. Yo fui a la cocina con la esperanza de que al verme pararan de discutir de eso. Lo conseguí, al verme entrar callaron de repente y me alegré por eso. Aunque eso poco desaparecería al cabo de poco tiempo cuando mis padres, y concretamente, mi padre comenzó a criticar mi última decisión que tomé, unirme al equipo de fútbol. Yo no pude aguantar más, me dolía que me criticaran, era una chica sensible aunque siempre solía disimularlo, y mucho más si había gente delante. Me fui sin decir nada, tal como vine, volviendo al salón, pero no pude contener las lágrimas que lentamente fueron cayendo por mis ojos. Preocupándome de que ni mi amiga ni su hermano vieran que estaba llorando, me encerré al lavabo de arriba, desahogándome, sabiendo que nadie podría sentirme allí. Deje caer las lágrimas, que cada vez caían más rápido, dejando escapar algún grito de rabia, de impotencia.

Siento que suben para arriba, me lavo la cara, no quiero que me vean en ese estado. Y salgo con la cara agachada y sin mirarlos, pasando rápidamente por su lado y metiéndome al balcón. Allí consigo tranquilizarme un poco, hacía frío pero conseguía relajarme.

Cuando veo que los mayores se van otra vez a la cocina, vuelvo a entrar al salón, aunque sea poco rato, ya que las lágrimas vuelven a caer. Subo las escalas para ir a las habitaciones, aunque me quedo a la última escala con todo oscuro. Allí, me siento, cogiéndome con los brazos las piernas y mi cabeza apoyada en los brazos, ocultando la cabeza y volviendo a llorar.

La verdad es que no os entiendo. ¿Porque queréis que sea algo que no soy? ¿Porque no me aceptáis tal y como soy? Con mis cosas favorables y las negativas, ¿tanto os cuesta de entender que no puedo ser perfecta? Lo he intentado, os lo prometo, he intentado ser lo que vosotros queréis, pero me es imposible. He sufrido mucho por eso, de verás, me duele pensar que no soy capaz de haceros sentir orgullosos de mi, pero no puedo más.

Ha pasado tiempo y siento que me llaman. Bajo después de secarme las lágrimas, mi padre lo ve y yo solo agacho la cabeza para que no vea que lloro, pero demasiado tarde ya que él ya se ha dado cuenta. Me pregunta que qué me pasa pero yo no le dijo nada. No quiero decírselo, soy así, no quiero que sufran por mí, prefiero soportarlo toda sola. Mi padre baja acompañando al padre de mi amiga a la calle, mientras yo voy a despedirme de mi madre que estaba con la madre de mi amiga, ya que yo me iba con ellos al final. Mi madre también lo notó y me pregunta que porque tengo los ojos hinchados, que porque he llorado. Una pregunta fácil y a la vez difícil de responder y solo le contestó que algunas veces la gente tiene ganas de llorar sin tener ningún motivo. Sé que no se lo cree ni ella ni la otra madre, pero no dijo nada más, solo más lágrimas se derraman de mis ojos, me duele tanto que me pregunten porque lloro. Le doy dos besos y me voy a la calle sin esperar nada más, sin querer recibir otra pregunta dolorosa.

Allí estaba mi padre hablando con el otro hombre, le di dos besos de despedida e inmediatamente me voy hacia dentro del coche, no sin antes que mi padre me diera una suave patada al trasero, sin hacer daño, solo para que me alegrara, era su forma de ser. Yo le sonrío y me meto al coche. Sé que todo lo que hacen lo hacen por mi bien, lo sé muy bien, pero no puedo evitar de pensar de que eso me hace mucho daño y que aunque a veces no se den cuenta, destrozan mi corazón. Pero es algo que yo sola tendré que soportar.

****

Pues hasta aquí llega el fic XD Sé que podría mejorarlo, poner nombres y aclarar cosas, pero prefiero dejarlo así por unos simples motivos que no pienso explicar. Como he dicho antes, espero que os guste porque este fic es uno en los que he puesto más sentimiento al escribir (suena absurdo, pero si). El nombre del fic, por mucho que me esforzado, me ha sido imposible poner un nombre que me guste, así que al final lo he tenido que dejar como ha quedado. Ánimo a la gente que le pase alguna situación como esta.

¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo! XDD

Dejad reviews, plis!

Ja Ne!

Miembro del Lost Heaven

(Para más información leed mi bio)


End file.
